Baka
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: ' khem. Jadi begini Hinata. Aku ingin marah.'./ melihat posisi kita sekarang ini berdiri, aku jadi ingin duduk... Err.../' aku iri deh sama serangga.'


Baka

a Naruhina Fanfiction

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Qipi

Warning : gaje, OOC, garing, no romance

Read by your pleasantness... review?

Sebuah ruangan cukup besar di mana terdapat tumpukan berkas tinggi menjulang dan ceceran kertas-kertas di lantai. Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah terlelap di kursi kerjanya dengan posisi tidak elit. Kaki yang menyilang pada permukaan meja. Menambah jumlah kertas yang mengungsi di lantai. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran.

Seorang kunoichi cantik berambut indigo panjang mengetukkan ruas jari tangannya pada pintu ruang Hokage. 3 kali sudah ia mengetuk pintu, namun penghuni ruangan itu belum juga menampakkan diri. Sekali menghembuskan nafas. Ia menarik handle pintu itu. Kaki beralaskan sepatu ninjanya mencetak bunyi halus seiring langkahnya.

''Ro-kudaime-sama..''

Panggilnya hati-hati. Kalau difikir, bisakah suara pelannya itu membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur? Untuk saat ini tidak.

''Na...Naruto-kun..''

Kali ini kunoichi itu memberanikan diri memanggil nama sang pria dan menggoyangkan bahu Hokage ke-6 itu. Satu lenguhan terdengar di antara gumaman kesal sang Rokudaime karena agak terganggu tidur cantiknya.

''Naruto-kun, bangun..''

Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu mau tak mau membuka mata. Meninggalkan mimpi indah yang tadi begitu dinikmatinya. Bayangkan saja, apa yang Hokage itu mimpikan?. Sebuah mimpi yang akan dikata indah oleh kaum adam. Mimpi bersama wanita cantik. Tidak hanya itu, kejadian dalam mimpinya bersama wanita yang tak lain Hinata mencetak rona merah di pipi tannya.

''Naruto-kun!''

Lamunan akan mimpi indahnya tadi kembali terusik oleh suara lembut seseorang.

''Hi...nata. Kenapa kau di sini?''

Naruto membelalakkan mata, wanita dalam mimpinya barusan sekarang benar ada di hadapannya.

''Maaf mengganggu tidur Naruto-kun. Aku ke mari untuk melaporkan hasil misi kemarin. Ini."

Naruto meraih lembaran yang diserahkan Hinata sambil manggut-manggut.

''Bagus."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Hokage desanya.

''Kalau begitu aku permisi.''

Hinata menunduk hormat sebelum berbalik melangkah.

''Tunggu Hinata!''

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dengan segera Naruto menempatkan dirinya di depan kunoichi itu.

''Ada yang ingin aku katakan!''

Hinata menunduk, '' Apa Naruto-kun?'' 2 jari telunjuk Hinata saling bermain lincah.

''Aduh, gimana ngomongnya ya?Hehe...''

Cengir Naruto sembari menggaruk rambut kuningnya.

''Khkhem. Jadi begini Hinata. Aku ingin marah..''

Ucapan tegas itu sontak membuat Hinata mendongak, menatap safir di hadapannya yang tengah menatap tepat pada matanya.

''A..apa aku sudah melakukan kesala..han?''

Naruto menggeleng, ''Tidak.'' '' Lalu?'' Naruto melangkah lebih dekat. Jaraknya dengan Hinata kurang lebih satu jengkal. Jangan ditanya bagaimana warna wajah kunoichi itu.

''Hinata...''

Naruto Menangkup wajah merah sang kunoichi.

''Hinata. Aku ingin marahjut hubungan serius denganmu." Eh?. Hinata terlonjak ke belakang. Tangkupan tangan Naruto di pipinya terlepas.

''Apa maksud Naruto-kun?''

"Hehe.. Hinata, melihat posisi kita sekarang ini berdiri, aku jadi ingin duduk... Err,,maksudnya duduk di pelaminan bersanding denganmu.'' Blush... Tidak bisa dikatakan normal lagi wajah Hinata sekarang. Merah yang sangat. Mendadak Hinata merasakan sentuhan hangat di telapak tangannya, sang Rokudaime merendahkan badannya, ''Hinata, dengan ketidaksempurnaan diriku ini. Izinkanlah aku menjadikanmu sebagai penyempuna hidupku?''

Blushblushblush. Penyakit gagap Hinata kumat, '' Aa-apa Na-ruto-kun..se-dang...me-me-lamar-ku?'' Rasanya sekarang ini Hinata ingin nungging nutupin mukanya yang abmerah. Naruto menyengir lebar, ''Tentu saja. Apa kau mau menjadi wanita Rokudaime keren ini?'' Ucapnya seraya menaikkan kerah jubah Hokagenya bangga. Rasanya jantung Hinata berdentum dengan tempo sangat cepat.

"A—aku..Mau Naruto-kun.''

Naruto berteriak girang sembari memeluk Hinata erat dan menyerukan kata terimakasih. Entah bodoh atau tidak peka Naruto sampai tidak menyadari wanita yang dipeluknya kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Melepas pelukan mautnya Naruto dibuat terkejut. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Hinata.

''Hwaa.. Hinata... Kau kenapa?''

Naruto kocar-kacir di sepanjang lorong sampai melompat menuju rumah sakit yang kebetulan letaknya dekat dari kantor Hokage. Menendang pintu ruangan teman satu timnya hingga ambruk. Mendapati Sakura, ninja medis yang notabene adalah sahabatnya menatap tajam, Naruto nyengir.

''Sakura-chan, cepat tolong Hinata!''

Sakura memandang seorang yang ada di gendongan Naruto dan lekas menyuruh Naruto membaringkan Hinata di ranjang yang tersedia lantas memeriksanya.

''Naruto.. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?''

Desis Sakura setelah memeriksa kondisi Hinata sembari menunjuk Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang. Naruto menelan ludah.

''Jadi begini...''

Dan ceritalah Naruto mengenai apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dari Hinata yang membangunkannya, sampai pingsan ketika ia memeluknya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan rona di pipinya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Orang yang selalu dikatai bodoh olehnya ternyata bisa punya sisi keromantisan juga. Seketika wajahnya berubah masam. Jadi iri sendiri rasanya. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata romantis bahkan melakukan hal romantis sekalipun padanya walaupun mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 7 bulan.

''Sakura-chan...''

Sebuah tangan melambai di depan wajahnya. Naruto mengerutkan alis kuningnya.

''Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?''

Tanyanya melihat raut masam pada medic-nin tersebut. ''Tidak apa-apa Naruto.''

''Enghh..'' kedua ninja itu mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang di ranjang.

''Hinata, kau sudah sadar?'' Sakura menghampiri sahabat sesama kunoichinya dengan senyum. ''I..ya Sakura.'' Jawab Hinata sambil membenarkan posisinya agar duduk.

''Syukurlah.''

Terhenyak mendapati suara orang yang tak asing baginya, orang yang baru saja melamarnya. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. Sakura menggeleng. Tingkah dua makhluk ini menggemaskan sekali menurutnya. Satunya pemalu, satunya lagi bodoh.

''Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Aku pergi dulu Hinata. Naruto... Jaga Hinata baik-baik.''

Naruto mengacungkan jempol dengan berunjuk gigi. Pose andalan Maito Guy dan Lee. Sepeninggal Sakura dari ruangan itu membuat atmosfer di ruangan mendadak sepi. Naruto yang biasanya dikenal sebagai makhluk cerewet pembuat onar saja sampai bungkam kali ini. Ada apakah gerangan?. Ternyata Hokage kesayangan kita ini tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di rambut Hinata.

''Naruto-kun.. Ke..napa..meli..hatku begitu?'' Eh?. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari rambut indigo Hinata. ''Na...Naruto-kun..''

''Ada serangga di rambutmu Hinata. Nih."

Menunjukkan serangga kecil yang menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Hinata mengangguk paham.

''Hinata..''

''Ya?'' Menatap mata amethys itu intens.

''Aku iri deh sama serangga.''

'' Ke..napa be..gitu?''

''Soalnya serangga bisa seenaknya saja nyarang di tubuhmu. Gimana kalau aku jadi serangga saja ya? Kan aku bisa nyarangin kau Hinata.''

Blushblushblush. Gubrakkkkk. Naruto memekik kaget. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata sadar. Sekarang dia kembali pingsan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya hingga berantakan. Bingung. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hwaa... Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hinata pingsan lagiii..." Dasar.. Hokage no Baka.

_Kaokaotalk_

_huh,, ni cerita kagak ada romance-romancenya sedikitpun. Itulah kelemahan gue. Kagak tau hal-hal yang berbau , mohon kritik dan saran._


End file.
